


The Journalist's Journey

by fairlyoddboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drugs, Las Vegas, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlyoddboy/pseuds/fairlyoddboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journalist's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie another multichapter fic. I'm gonna drive myself insane with this. But just like every other story I write, I know how it's gonna end. Let's just hope I can actually finish this! Also, sorry about my writing style. It can be a little confusing. It's not normally what you would find on here. I tried to make the first chapter extra long so I can set a little goal I have to reach with each chapter. Normally my chapters are short and sweet. Enjoy~!

“This doesn't look like Vegas…” Hanamaki lowered the music and looked at his phone for the GPS. It said they were heading straight into Las Vegas, Nevada. However, it looked like the apocalypse. 

 

“That sign right there says otherwise.” Matsukawa pointed to the sign, hand still on the steering wheel. It was a broken neon sign that was suppose to welcome them to a lovely place like heaven. It seemed more like the underworld. They drove by buildings, abandoned, but still in good shape. No one was on the streets. Maybe it was because it was daylight… or maybe-

 

“Matsukawa, step on it.”

“Why-”

“Just do it!”

Matsukawa slammed his foot on the gas pedal and they zoomed through the streets of Vegas to their hotel. By now, Hanamaki had turned off the music and muted his GPS, softly guiding Matsukawa to the direction of their hotel. They pulled into an empty parking lot and Matsukawa parked randomly. 

 

“What was that for?” He asked quietly.

“I saw someone shady.”

“What made him shady?”

“A hoodie with the hood pulled over too far and a gun strapped to his back.”

Matsukawa nodded, “Damn, that is pretty shady…” Hanamaki looked like he was about to say something, and wasn't looking at him. But before he could warn Matsukawa, they were both knocked out.

 

~~~

 

Matsukawa woke up in a dark place… No, there was a bag on his head. He was sitting down on a chair and… tied up? This is not the five star service that he was expecting from this hotel. It was more like negative fifteen, but he didn't have time to think about it because one of the people in the room noticed he was awake. The owner of the voice obviously wasn't Hanamaki. Someone unbagged his head and he searched the room with his eyes. The first thing he noticed was a single lightbulb shown above himself, the second was Hanamaki next to him, also tied up. It was a dark room and he could barely recognize any of the figures standing around them. The clacking of dress shoes could be heard down the hallway and a tall man with spiky hair in a white suit with a blue dress shirt and a black tie entered the room. Given Matsukawa’s height, the man was probably only slightly shorter than him. He had a monster mask on, like one of those you find at old Japanese festivals. He looked down at the two then motioned for one of the armed people, probably a bodyguard, to come over. He whispered something in his ear and the guard left. The man removed his mask and gave it to another guard standing behind him. Matsukawa’s eyes widened. The face was handsome and… familiar.

 

“Iwaizumi?!” Hanamaki blurted out and Matsukawa gasped. That's who it was! Iwaizumi had gone to the same high school as Hanamaki and Matsukawa. That must mean… A taller man in the same attire strided into the room. He wore a smiling face and removed his shades. 

 

“Mattsun! Makki! Where have you two been?!” A familiar pretty boy face said with open arms.

“Thanks for the high school reunion,” Matsukawa started, “but could ya untie us? Thanks Hanger, I can always count on you.”

“Oh Mattsun, always running away from trouble I see. I can't do that until I know you aren't spies sent from one of our enemies. Two of my people are searching your luggage as we speak.”

“Hey! That shit’s personal y’know?!” Hanamaki never liked anyone invading his privacy.

“Hanamaki, it's fine. We just gotta know if you've come armed.” Iwaizumi stated.

“Iwa-chan’s right, we just gotta know if you're friends or foes.” Hanamaki looked away. What did he put in his luggage that made him so embarrassed…? Oh wait. Matsukawa remembered. He'd brought his favorite adult toy just incase things got saucy between the two. They were friends with benefits of course. 

“Takahiro, there’s nothing to be ashamed about. I'm sure those two have seen plenty of those in their own time.” Matsukawa comforted Hanamaki while poking fun at Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s past crushes on each other.

“Takahiro? Since when were you two on a first name basis. Are you two daaaatiiiiing~?”

“It's complicated,” Hanamaki explained, “not like it matters to you anyways.”

“What do you guys do for a living?”

“Journalists.” They both spoke in unison.

“For a newspaper? No one reads those anymore!”

“It's an electronic newspaper. An online one.” Hanamaki answered and rolled his eyes.

“Besides, we need to be doing our job and writing down what happens in Vegas so-” Matsukawa was cut off by Oikawa clicking his tongue repeatedly and moving his finger side to side.

“Everyone should know the rule by now. Have you even seen any movies?”

“What rule?” Hanamaki questioned. Both journalists were confused. Then like kids at camp repeating a rule, everyone chimed in, “What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.”

“You two Iwaizumi?” Matsukawa quirked a brow.

“It's the rule. The only rule.” He retorted.

 

Someone came up to Oikawa and a low conversation ensued. Some nodding and shaking of both their heads. Matsukawa and Hanamaki could hear bits and pieces of their conversation. Mostly from Oikawa.

“Yes?”

“.... toy...”

“Didn't think I'd find that…” He side glanced at Hanamaki who started to whistle nervously.

“Oh…” Oikawa started to chuckle.

“Cut the bushit already, we have stuff to do.” Matsukawa growled out.

“Okay okay, I got it.” Oikawa said. “You two don't seem to be dangerous, but that won't be for long. Good thing you'll be dangerous to everybody else and not us.”

“What are you saying?” Hanamaki wondered aloud.

“Well, how good are you in combat?” Iwaizumi said with a grunt.

“Well in college, Hanamaki and I joined the wrestling team because we’re gay.” Matsukawa chimed.

“Heh, you could've been a little less blunt about that, not that it's false and I'm complaining.” Hanamaki smirked. Oikawa gagged at that.

“How good are you?” Iwaizumi pushed.

“Matsukawa is definitely better at hurting people than I am.”

“Was that suppose to be sexual? Babe, you know I'm sorry for hurting you like that.” Hanamaki and Matsukawa wore shit eating grins. “You said you were okay with whips.”

“Okay, first of all, ew. Keep that shit to yourself. Second of all, we need people to hurt and not get hurt.” Oikawa stopped the fun as usual.

“What? Has Iwaizumi neglected you~?” Hanamaki asked and received a slap from Oikawa. The room stood silent. The only noise for a few moments was Matsukawa struggling against the ropes. Iwaizumi, with a heavy blush blanketed across his face, pushed Oikawa back, purposefully stomping on his foot.

“That was unprofessional of you. Both of you.” Iwaizumi’s blush faded. Matsukawa broke his hands free, but only Hanamaki noticed.

 

“Oikawa, come ‘ere, I got something to tell you. But it's a secret, so come close~.” Hanamaki started chuckling as if he hadn't been slapped. Oikawa glared at both of them and came forward leaning his ear to Matsukawa’s lips. Matsukawa grabbed him by the shoulder and sucker punched him in the face, immediately throwing his hands up after as guns pointed at him.

“I was only getting pay back. I'm done. I mean no harm.”

Oikawa earned a bloody nose, which he wiped with his hand as the body guards tied Matsukawa up again. He had gotten knocked off his feet, so Iwaizumi offered him a hand. He grabbed it and sniffed, patting Matsukawa on the shoulder and laughing. “Just like you were in high school. I'll make a deal; you guys help us win the war and we’ll let you guys escape Vegas. But you can't tell anybody what happened.” Oikawa offered. Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked at each other, almost communicating through their eyes.

“What war?” Hanamaki finally broke the silence.

“We’ll tell you once you join.”

“Or what?” Matsukawa questioned.

“Or I'll throw ya to the dogs. And by dogs I mean snakes. And no, not actual snakes, worse.”

“I think we’ll fight in your little war.” Hanamaki complied and Matsukawa nodded. Oikawa motioned the guards to do something and both journalists felt sharp pains in their necks, and then passed out.

 

~~~

 

When Hanamaki and Matsukawa awoke, the were in a hotel room on separate beds. There was a binder titled “Gang Info” on the bedside table in between the two queen sized beds. Hanamaki got to it first, since Matsukawa curled up, still drowsy.

“Psst. Matsukawa.”

“Hmm?”

“Want me to read this to you? It's important.”

“Humph.”

“Look I know you want to sleep but we are now in a gang war and we gotta know our enemies.”

“Hmmmm…” Hanamaki rolled his eyes.

“I'll give ya a treat if we make it through our first mission alive.” Matsukawa rolled over to face Hanamaki and opened his eyes.

“‘M listing.” He mumbled.

“Alright, so, there are six gangs total. Nekoma, Fukurodani, Nohebi, Seijou, Karasuno, and Shiratorizawa. We are apart of Seijou, the leader obviously Oikawa. Second in command Iwaizumi. Our tech specialist is some guy named Kunimi. Battlefield Generals, Yahaba and Kyoutani. Weapon specialist, Watari- d’aww he looks so cute.” Hanamaki kissed his hand and pressed it to the picture of Watari. “What a precious cinnamon roll, too pure for this world.”

“Short people are always the meanest.” Matsukawa warned.

“He's the only one smiling besides Yahaba. And it's like a warm puppy smile. I'm sure this guy just knows shit about guns, he probably doesn't use them.”

“Do we have to know all the information about every gang?”

“Not now, but I'll go over the leaders and ooooo~ they're aliens~!”

“Heh, wonder what their genitals look li-”

“Alright, Nekoma’s gang leader is Kuroo, and their second in command is Kenma, who is also their tech guy. The Nekoma gang are Nekolians, or Nekos for short.”

“So like, cat people?”

“They're almost like werecats, with humanoid forms and monster forms.”

“I'll see what they look like on the battlefield.”

“Fukurodani’s leader is a threatening looking guy named Bokuto, second in command is Akaashi. They're… uh… They look like demons.”

“What's their species?”

“Strigan.”

“Ahh, yeah, let's not mess with them.”

“Then we have… woah…”

“What.”

“Nohebi, leader is Daishou, the second in command is unknown. But they're… uh… Naganie? Did I say that right?”

“Nagani, and gross.”

“Alrighty, here we have Karasuno. Leader, Daichi, second in command, Sugawara. They look like nice people. They're also Crowlinians, so very friendly natured. Just… always around dead bodies.”

“Oh.”

“Lastly we have Shiratorizawa. They're humans just like us. Their leader is Ushijima and second in command is Tendou. Shiratorizawa looks like they own pretty much the whole city, the above city at least.”

“Above?”

“You ever wondered why no one was in the streets? Well it says here that that's because there’s an underground Vegas. It's suppose to be themed night time all day so that people could party whenever they want to. All those earnings go to each gang and their leaders, who each have clubs down there. Ours is the Potted Plant. Anyways, you enter under Vegas through an old casino, but you have to have an invitation. Once you're out of money, you're kicked out of Vegas. Luckily, since we’re in a gang, we have access to under Vegas without invitations.”

“Score. So what's our first mission?”

“We’re delivery boys to Nekoma. We’ll be going into under Vegas, to the Black Panther. Gah, why is their club name better than ours?!”

“What do we have to deliver?”

“All it says is the package is by the door, and new clothes and gear are in the closet.”

 

In the closet there were bullet proof vests, the same attire Iwaizumi and Oikawa were wearing, pistols, and aviators. They put the items on, pistols in their inside suit pockets, and aviators on their heads.

“I wear my sun-glasses at night, so I can, so-I-can~” Hanamaki sang and danced a little.

“That is ancient music, but I can dig it.”

“It's better than Rick Rolling you.”

“Way to bring back the old meemays.”

“You know I live for memes.” Hanamaki read over the note again. “Oh yeah, one more thing. Remember getting injected in the neck? Yeah, well, now we have super powers.”

“Holy shit, really? Like what?”

“Well, we can morph our bodies into plants. Er, plant beings. Have you seen Guardians of the Galaxy?”

“Classic Marvel movie.”

“We can turn into Groot like things.”

“Sweeeeet.”

“It doesn't say how but I'm sure we can figure it out.”

“Awesome.”

“Also, regeneration to an extent.”

“This'll be fun.”

 

~~~

 

“Wakatoshiiiiiii~” Tendou burst through the door of Ushijima’s office in the Silky Swan. “I have something you'll wanna hear~.”

“Is it good or bad news?” Ushijima sat in his chair that was swiveled around to look over the night club through the one way glass.

“You'll determine that when you hear it.” Tendou closed the door and walked in. “Seijou has new recruits.”

“Says who?”

“Says the cameras outside their above headquarters. Shirabu hacked into them momentarily when Semi reported that two men came in town on his shift above ground.”

“Did they inject them?”

“Who knows? Poor guys though. It's a little sad that they got dragged into this.”

“Where are they headed?”

“We are working on that information.”

“Alright.”

“One more thing~” Tendou had crept up to his chair soundlessly during their conversation. He bent over, tilted Ushijima’s chin up with a finger and kissed him on the lips. “Have some fun, will ya? You're a boring shmuck that does nothing but sit in his chair. I know a girl who can show ya a good time. How ‘bout it?”

“You know I don't have time for that.”

“Then call me when you have a break. It’ll only take a few minutes.”

With that, Tendou left the room.

 

~~~

 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki arrived at the Black Panther. A very tall bodyguard with silver hair, lion ears, and a tail to go with it, stood at the door. We wore a red suit with a black dress shirt and a white tie. He had big green cat eyes that peered down over the two. “Invitations?” He purred.

“Uh, we’re here to deliver a package to Nekoma. We’re from Seijou.” Matsukawa started. He stared down at the glass cradled in his left arm.

“I don't see a delivery scheduled for today…”

“Gimme that.” A new voice said below. A short Nekolian appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the glass.

“Yakuuuu, I'm fine by myself.”

“Shut up Lev. Okay, you weren’t scheduled to come but I heard something from my boss that you two would be here. If you could follow me, that'd be great.” The short Nekolian didn't wait for a response, just gave the tall one the glass and  started in a direction parallel to the building. Matsukawa and Hanamaki looked at each other, shrugged, and followed him.

 

They soon were in the nightclub and up the stairs through a back entrance only people in the Nekoma gang could get into due to the retina scanner. The small Nekolian, er, Yaku was it? Yaku knocked on the door that was at the end of the hall of the private rooms. The journalists knew exactly what those private rooms were for. A tall man answered the door. He had messy black hair, and black ears and a tail like the rest of the gang. He was in heart patterned boxers, and only heart patterned boxers. It pretty much matched the picture of Kuroo, Hanamaki noted. Kuroo wore a tired expression on his face. He looked like he either woke up from a cat nap or was interrupted from doing… stuff.

“These two have your package, boss.” They saw his expression change from tired to smug. He smirked, showing his fangs.

“You two are the new recruits huh? Mattsun and Makki?”

“Actually, that's just what Oikawa calls us, you can call us Hanamaki and Matsukawa.” Hanamaki corrected.

“Alright, well, thanks. I'll take that.” He gently swiped the package from Matsukawa’s hands. “See you boys later. Have some fun will ya? It's a time to be alive!” With that he slammed the door and they heard a click, probably the door locking. They were then escorted out the front of the building by Yaku.

 

~~~

 

Kuroo opened the box. There were five containers of a glowing green liquid and one syringe. Kuroo sat down on the bed, filled the syringe up, flicked the needle and-

He heard a knock on his door. “Open up Kuroo, I know you're awake.”

“Unlock the door yourself, you can do it kitten~”

“I know but I'm too lazy, so get your ass over here.”

Kuroo set the needle and box on the bedside table and opened the door. He looked down at the smaller man. The smaller man glared up at Kuroo, then pushed himself in. He started to undress himself from his skin tight uniform he wore every day. Kuroo closed the door and locked it behind him. He reached out to put his paws on the beautiful body of the smaller male, but was rejected with a smack.

“I came here to shower, not sex.”

“Why don't you shower in your own room?”

“Because I decided I'd stay with you, remember? Plus that room is rented out and gross sounds are coming from it.”

“Touchè.”

“Also, stop taking Hex-9, you're addicted.”

“It doesn't harm me kitten~. It only improves my abilities.”

“You said you'd only take it when you need it.”

“I will need it. I have a feeling that since Seijou got new members, something is gonna heat up between the gangs. The temporary peace will be gone.”

The smaller man stood naked, in silence. He had a bad feeling about this.


End file.
